Bacterias, Television and Giratina
by Cheetahstar
Summary: A young bacteria is tired of reciving the fury of Giratina so he decides to use the Hypnotic box. Warning: totally random.


**This is an story that Freakytiger and I thought in Halloween, after eating too much candies, in an hour of boredoom, while playing virtual games, so... Why do candy have this effect on us?**

_**This is dedicated to my classmates.**_

**123**

It was a normal day at the Reverse Word. All of the bacteria were having a break from...humm...well, from wathever the bacterias do there. A young bacteria, called _Tuna_, was walking in the "forest", that was just a piece of rock were mushrooms growing all over it, when suddendly, the ground trembled.

"Earthquake!"- screamed some of the bacterias while running from the rock. "Come on, it's just Giratina's roar"- said an old, grumpy bacteria.

The bacterias paused, forcing their tiny excuses of brains to think, and remembered what Giratina was. Panick started. Of course, Giratina had nothing else to do but to torment the poor bacterias. The truth was that the overgrown ghostly lizard didn't had friends so she thought that bacterias were the perfect beings to let her anger fade. Her anger fade? Who am I kidding? It's Giratina!

"Roar!"- Giratina said as she flew over the bacterias."Aaaaaa!"- screamed Tuna.

**Later that... Afternoon?**

Tuna found his best friend in the word, _Leaf_, hidden beneath a mushroom. He looked horrified and was shaking."Leaf, I'm going to stop Giratina from scaring us!"

"How the hell are you going to do that!? Giratina is an gigantic, big, scary, lonely dragon! She will roast you alive!"

"I'm going to use the hypnotic box!"- proclaimed Tuna while going near a mirror-pool-like thing.

"You can't bring an object here! It's against the rules! And you can't go out of this dimension! Arceus will be mad!"

"I don't care! Arceus should pay atention to the other population apart for humans and pokemons!"

Tuna stepped in the mirror-pool-like thing and started swirling. He became dizzy, and more dizzy until it stopped. In front of him, there was a big, colorfull building full of human and pokemons. He was at a mall!

**1 hour later**

Tuna returned to the Reverse Word with a gigantic box and a megaphone. Some of his bacteria friends were helping him move the box. Their names were _Pawprint, Elmo_ and _Crazy_. He turned on the megaphone and screamed at the top of his lungs, wich weren't big.-"GIRATINA!"

Nothing

"Giratina!"

Still nothing

"Hey there!"

Nada (A/N: Never used my natal tongue on other fictions before)

"Mistress Dragoness!"

Nothing again

"HEY!"

Nothingggg.

"Hey you deaf!"

Giratina faced the tiny, anoying bacteria and growled.-"Who are you to disturb my meditation?"

"My name is Tuna and I came to give you a present" _"I'm Pawprint!" "I'm Crazy" "I'm Elmo"._

_"_A gift you say?"- the ghost dragon was now curious about the bacterias. Elmo grabbed the megaphone and said." Ladies and... Just legendaries? We bring to you the wonderfull, the magnificent... 3D television in HD!"

Crazy opened the box and there stood the TV, new and clean. Instantly, they managed to put Giratina the 3D glasses and turned the power on.

"My little pony!"- the TV started to show happy ponies dancing in circles.

"Aaaaah! Too cute! Change, change!"- screamed both Crazy and Giratina.

"But I like this program..."- said Paper, another bacteria that joined. They ignored her of course.

"Uh, uh! That is the Transformers special! Let me see!"- said Blackberry, yet another bacteria.

They changed chanels, and changed chanels, and continue changing until they stopped in the Truth or Dare Pokemon show. A Zorua was being challenged to beat an Arbok.

"I will call the other legendaries! They will love this!"- said Giratina while disappearing in a portal.

"We did it! Now lets go before the dragon returns"- said Tuna to the other bacterias.

"That poor Zorua won't be able to beat that monster! Who challenged Zorua to do that?! That is Discrimination!"- screamed Pawprint to the screen.

"Come on, psycopath"- said Elmo while grabbing the rampaging bacteria away.

**Later**

"Oh my, look at that Pichu!"- said Raikou while pointing at the screen.

"The Pichu? Look at that Remoraid!"- yelled Zekrom.

"No! Staravia lost!"- whimpered Latias. Apparently, all of the lengendaries were at Giratina's home watching TV. Nobody cared at the complete disaster the world was now because of the missing legendaries. Suddendly, there was a light. The Great Arceus walked in.

"My legends, don't you see that you hust caused the world to be in danger?! Go out now!

"But the TV..."- Lugia started to say before Arceus used Judgment on the TV and destroyed it."OUT!"- All of the legendaries went out and Arceus evaporated.

"It at least gave us peace for a while"- said Tuna sightning.

**123  
**

**A totally random story! I was bored that night...**


End file.
